


Keep Dreaming

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [4]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Keep Dreaming

The first day of camping left you mentally exhausted, and wanting nothing more than to go home. Having Dean there helped a tad, but he was having about as much fun as you were.

That night, you were sitting around the campfire with the rest of the family. You sat next to Dean, May with John, and then Sam was sitting by himself. “If I promise to never insult Sam again, can Dean bring me home?” You asked, knowing the answer already. John raised an eyebrow at you. “Yeah, yeah. It was worth a shot.” You sighed, leaning on Dean.

“Come on, time for s'mores!” Mary grinned, pulling out everything that was needed.

Sighing, you nodded, hoping maybe the gooey treat would help somewhat.

You woke up to someone shaking your arm, making you blink and yawn. “What?” You groaned.

Dean held up his finger to his mouth to tell you to be quiet before motioning for you to follow him. Sighing, you quietly crawled out of the tent, just to have your boots shoved in your arms. “Put those on.”

“Dean, tell me what the hell is going on.” You grumbled as you sat down and put them on.

“Having a little fun.” He pulled a flask out of his coat pocket. “Come on.”

* * *

Sam had heard you crawl out, and was curious where you were going. At first he thought maybe you were going to the bathroom, but when you didn’t come back in, he stuck his head out. All he saw was a tiny bit of where the moonlight hit you. Glancing over to the other sleeping occupants, he noticed Dean was missing, as well. He grabbed his shoes and slipped out, pulling them on.

He did his best to move quietly, going in the direction that he’d seen you head in. A couple minutes later, he could hear you and Dean.

* * *

“Where are we going, Dean?” You chuckled.

“You’ll see.” You could hear the smirk in his voice.

Neither of you knew that Sammy was just behind you, curious as to what was going on.

Finally, after a few minutes, you were in a clearing. It was a cliff that gave you a perfect few of a lake below, the moon, and the tops of the trees. “_Wow_.” You smiled, looking at him. “This is awesome.”

He chuckled, sitting with his feet over the cliff. It wasn’t a very high one, so there was a very tiny risk of death should either of them fall. “I thought you’d like this. Sit.” He looked over to you.

You sat next to him, kicking your feet slightly. Taking the flask that he offered you, you took a swig and handed it back. Sammy was just inside the trees, within ear shot.

“So, camping.” Dean chuckled.

You leaned your head on his shoulder. “Yeah. Camping. Is this supposed to be some bonding thing? Do your parents think that by forcing us to rough it, we’ll magically be friends again?” Your voice was quiet.

He passed you the flask again, sighing. “I don’t know. I don’t think that they know what you told me, either. If they did they might not have planned this.”

“Who knows. I just have to survive two weeks with him.” You looked down over the water.

Sam noted how down you sounded about the whole idea. Of course, he wasn’t happy about this arrangement either. Being forced to do anything wasn’t something he was ever going to like.

Dean put his arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “You’re like my baby sister, and _yeah_, he’s my brother…but I’m on your side here, kid. I’ll back you up.”

“Thanks, Dean-O.” You finished the flask. “Thanks for not hating me even when he does.”

“I could never hate you.” He reassured you. “He may be a dick, but that’s on him. His loss.” Sighing, he nudged you playfully. “I always thought that you’d be it for each other.”

You sat up and looked at him, shocked. “_What_?” Even Sam was staring at his brother’s back, shocked.

He grinned. “I always thought that you’d be each others first kisses, first days, all that chick flick stuff. I thought you’d be a Winchester one day, to be honest.”

“Keep dreaming, Dean-O.” You chuckled, hiding your stomach clenching at the thought.

Sam had heard enough. He knew that had the two of you hadn’t fallen apart, that would have happened. His first had been Ruby, and despite rumors, he was pretty sure you were still a virgin. Swallowing, he slipped back to camp so he wouldn’t be seen as you and Dean made your way back.

* * *

The next two weeks were beyond awkward. There had been a few times where you and Sam had fought like cats and dogs, leading to John tying you together, to a tree. The first time was only ten minutes. After that, he kept adding time. The last day you were there, you were there over an hour.

Dean’s words kept playing in your head, over and over. Little did you know, they played in Sam’s as well. You had called shotgun, and you watched as the trees became thinner and thinner, until you saw houses. Sam kept glancing at you, wondering what you were thinking about.

* * *

“Thanks, Dean.” You waved at him before heading up your front steps with your bag. Opening the door, you felt like something was off. “Dad?” You called. Nothing. Kicking the door shut behind you, you dropped your bag.

You moved through the living room, not seeing any signs of him. His movies were gone, his books were gone, and little things here and there. Finally, you made it to the dining room. Seeing an envelope with your name on it, you picked it up and pulled the letter out. It was your father’s handwriting.

_Dear Y/N,  
I’m sorry to have left like this. Without warning, or a proper goodbye. I hope that the past two weeks have helped you, because I haven’t been able to. It’s been rough raising you without your mother. You look so much like her, and have her fire. I know that I was never home, and for that I’m sorry. When I was, we fought. I do love you. You will always be my little girl._

_However, I’ve met someone. You’d like her. Her name is Jodi. I can’t fight with you anymore, I can’t do the butting heads at every turn, you sneaking in at all hours, the friends you have, or any of it. I’m worn down, Y/N._

_I’ve paid for the next two months of all the bills from my savings. After that, you’ll need to make due. The house is yours. I’m not telling you where to find me, not just yet. I want you to grow up. I want you to realize that you can’t live the way you have been._

_I know this may seem a bit harsh, but harsh is the only way to get through to you._

_Love,  
Dad_

You had tears streaming down your cheeks. He’d abandoned you. He’d left you. You felt the anger build up inside you. How could he claim to love you if he’d walked out on you? Weren’t parents supposed to love you no matter what, supposed to care for you, and be there for you?

* * *

Sam went to knock on your door to give you your phone, it had fallen out in the car. Dean wanted to shower away the ‘nature’, and his parents basically forced him. His hand froze when he heard crashing. “Y/N?” He called, only to hear more crashing. Taking a risk, he opened the door, just in time to see you fall to your knees crying, your living room and dining room were trashed. “Y/N?” He asked, worried.


End file.
